


National Vodka Day

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov decides everyone needs to relax and celebrate. Dr. McCoy reluctantly agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Vodka Day

**Author's Note:**

> So while trolling through le hovel that is my google docs, I found this little bit o' fic I wrote over 2 years ago. I'm assuming the Chekov is over 18 by this time on the Enterprise, so it's all legal and consensual and such. Just a little randomness.

Dr. McCoy knew this wasn’t going to end well, and he had made sure beforehand to have anti hangover hypos fully stocked in sickbay before attending this shindig. Somehow Chekov had proclaimed it National Vodka Day, and insisted that the senior bridge crew of the Enterprise celebrate. He’d even tap into his special stash for the occasion. And of course Jim had agreed, saying it would be good for morale after such a long time in space. Right. Not that he didn’t imbibe himself every now and then, but still. That many people drinking that strong of alcohol in one spot could only lead to trouble.

So that is how Dr. McCoy found himself in Rec Lounge 2, nursing his bourbon. Chekov had acquiesced to having other drinks as well, at the urging of the doctor that not everyone could handle such a drink straight up, or didn’t even like vodka at all. Chekov sure wasn’t having any problem with it, McCoy had lost count as to how many shots the kid had downed, and was just barely swaying.

After about 2 hours, most everyone was done for the down for the count. Jim and Sulu were napping on lounges, and Spock had taken a giggling Uhura back to one of their quarters earlier, leaving McCoy and Chekov the last men standing, as it were. 

McCoy drained the last of his drink and went over to Chekov, now watching him with rosy cheeks and glassy eyes. The doctor stared down at the Ensign who stood suddenly. Before he had time to react, (he blamed the alcohol, later) Chekov grabbed McCoy by his collar and pulled him into a messy kiss. And McCoy responded. Oh hell did he respond. He responded by taking the Ensign back to his quarters. And even with all the alcohol they had both consumed, neither regretted anything in the morning.


End file.
